


Indecent Exposure

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kise, Car Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Prompt Fic, slight implied Aokuro, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kagami and Kise are fucking in their car and all is going perfectly until Aomine turns up to tell them they're parked illegally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt on otpprompts on tumblr. 
> 
> I recently fell in love with this ship and wanted to write something for them, so, here u go.
> 
> I swear I'll come up with a more decent plot for them later.

“Kagamicchi, _ahhnnh_! You-You feel amazing,” Kise moans. He cries out and digs his nails into Kagami’s shoulders when Kagami thrusts hard into him again.

 

“You feel good, too. _So tight_ ,” Kagami says. He bites down into Kise’s already bruised neck, and the blonde makes a weak sob.

 

Kise reaches up, his hand pressing against the fogged over glass of the window, trying to hold onto _something_. Kagami notices something at the edge of his vision, and he looks up to see a familiar face at the window, only visible now that Kise has rubbed away some of the fog. He jumps and swears.

 

“What’s wrong, Kagamicchi?” Kise pants.

 

“ _That_ , is what’s wrong,” Kagami says, his face burning as he nods towards the window.

 

Kise looks over his shoulder and squeaks in embarrassment. He winds down the window. “Aominecchi!? What are you doing here!?”

 

“I could ask you two the same thing,” Aomine says. His expression is that of someone thoroughly disturbed.

 

“We’re just having a date,” Kise says. “No need to bother us.”

 

“You know you’re not allowed to be parked here, right?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not actually allowed to park here on weeknights.”

 

“Really? Well, shit…” Kise mumbles.

 

“Yeah. And this is considered indecent exposure as well so… I’d really appreciate it if you just… you know. _Left_ ,” Aomine says with a grimace.

 

“Aominecchi, you’re a party pooper.”

 

“I am not! I don’t want to see two of my best friends fucking in the street, and I’m sure the rest of Tokyo doesn’t either.”

 

“We’re not exactly in the street, I mean, we’re in a car.”

 

“NOT THE POINT!”

 

Kise huffs. “Fine. We’ll go. I’ll be informing Kurokocchi of how disappointed in you I am.”

 

“I’M JUST DOING MY JOB!” Aomine screams. “You’re lucky I’m not gonna fine you!”

 

“Do you want to leave then so we can make ourselves decent?” Kise asks with an icy glare.

 

Aomine blushes. “Fine. I’ll go get in my car and I will wait until I see you leave. You better hurry it up!”

 

He storms off, leaving the embarrassed couple alone.

 

“I was about to come too,” Kise pouts.

 

“ _GOD_ ,” Kagami whines, knocking his forehead against Kise’s shoulder. “We’re never doing this again.”

 

“Well it was worth a try,” Kise sighs. He pushes Kagami off him and starts to get dressed, a difficult task given the small space they’re in. He climbs over the console and into the passenger seat, and as Kagami is climbing over as well, he says, “We’re finishing this when we get home.”

 

“I dunno if I’m in the mood now,” Kagami sulks.

 

“Not acceptable! You _will_ do me the moment we walk through the door.”

 

“Oh my god _okay_. Damn that Ahomine.”

 

Kise gives Kagami an amused smile as he growls. His smile turns into a sly smirk as the car starts to move, and he slides his hand onto Kagami’s thigh, inching higher and slipping into his pants.

 

“Kise, I swear to god, not while I’m driving!”

 

Kise pouts and pulls his hand back. “Just trying to get you in the mood again.”

 

“Causing us to crash and die will not get me in the mood.”

 

“ _Fiiine_. I’ll wait.”

 

At least he doesn’t have to wait long. The moment Kagami pulls up at his apartment, Kise hops out and drags him out of the car, slamming his boyfriend against the front door.

 

“Now, finish what you started,” he says into Kagami’s ear.

 

“I do believe this was all _your_ idea.”

 

“Shut up and fuck me, Kagamicchi.”


End file.
